dernier soupir
by Eleclya111
Summary: Voici une petite fic a chapitre unique qui raconte plus précisément comment Arwen est morte.


Disclaimer: tout les personnages et les lieux appartiennent a Tolkien le grand et magnifique

Voilà une vraiment petite histoire à chapitre unique. Il n'y a vraiment aucune action, ce n'est que du ''psychologique'' (mon point fort). Je commence de plus en plus à apprécier Arwen et j'ai repens l'autre soir à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et à quel point perdre Aragorn avait du être difficile pour elle et j'ai eu le goût d'écrire ceci. J'espère que vous allez aimer et si vous n'aimez pas et bien tant pis!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arwen soupira longuement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remémora les temps passés en Lothlorien avec sa famille. Elle regarda pour la dernière fois les arbres majestueux perdre leurs feuilles. Puis elle s'étendit sur le Cerin Amroth en cherchant la mort.

Son cœur était brisé.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à ses enfants et à ses amis, la vie sans Elessar lui paraissait terne et vide. 

Elle se remémora ses sourires et ses froncements de sourcils, ses yeux amoureux et ses yeux sévères parfois, ses rires joyeux et ses grognements indiscibles. . . Elle se remémora sa vie à partir du moment où elle avait vraiment commencé: quand elle avait rencontré Elessar. 

Il avait su faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle. Arwen n'avait jamais vraiment rêvé d'amour et n'espérait plus trouver quelqu'un, surtout à son âge puisque les elfes trouvent l'amour jeunes, souvent dans leurs premiers centenaires, mais, au moment le plus inattendu et venant de la personne la plus incroyable, ce sentiment avait gagné son cœur.

Mais maintenant il était parti. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre puisque c'était, en mourrant, sa vie à elle qu'il avait emporté en rendant son dernier soupir. Le cœur de l'elfe autrefois rempli de joie était maintenant vide de tout émotion sinon que d'une profonde tristesse. Et ce mot est bien faible pour représenter tout le poids de ce qu'elle ressentais.

Arwen se sentais comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à sortir son sœur de sa poitrine, à le vider complètement, à le trouer de part en part et ensuite à essayer de le remettre à sa place. Elle ressentait de la douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentis avant. Et pas seulement de la douleur psychologique mais physique aussi car chaque parcelle de son corps criait sous les supplices d'être séparée de la présence de cet être presque parfait qui était maintenant passé dans un autre monde en laissant derrière lui une gloire et une légende éternelle.

Couchée sur le dos, toute habillée de noir, Arwen regarda le ciel étoilé. 

Elle vit les astres lumineux briller faiblement comme si eux aussi étaient en deuils. Elle se dit que quelque part là haut l'attendait peut-être Elessar et cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter sa tristesse.

Elle repensa à son père et à ses frères qui étaient partis pour Valinor et se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. De toute sa vie, conclua-t-elle, avoir choisi de rester avec Aragorn avait été son choix le plus intelligent. Elle avait vécu tellement d'années de bonheur en sa présence que l'éternité dans un monde idéal n'avait aucun attrait à ses yeux.

De toute façon, en partant pour Valinor elle aurait eu le cœur brisé . . . Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, le cœur brisé?. . .

Elle ferma les yeux et redessina sous ses paupières closes le visage de son époux. Elle décida que le temps était venu et qu'elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de vivre sans sa présence. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. 

Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir doucement. . .

Toute sa tristesse s'évapora, et elle pensa ironiquement que la mort n'était pas si terrible. Mais était-elle en train de mourir? Sûrement. . . Ou du moins elle l'espérait de toute son âme.

Elle repensa encore et pour la dernière fois à l'amour de sa vie, à sa raison d'être et soupira. Dans ce soupir partit aussi sa vie. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà, c'est tout, je vous l'avait dit qu c'était court ;)


End file.
